


The Speech

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Kuvira Week Day 2: Visionary/Bravado. Kuvira is about to make her first speech for her new Earth Empire.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kuvira Week 2019





	The Speech

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing that I typed up at work on my lunch break.

Her dream is bold. Idealistic.  
A risk.  
She and Baatar are only two people. Two people against an era of chaos and unrest.

They have a direction, a vision of the future, but they have no army. They have no support from Suyin They have nothing but bold words and promises.

Nothing but wit and, is she is lucky, skills with motivational speaking.

She has called a rally but she will be lucky if even a small crowd gathers.

She hasn't accounted for how overwhelming it is to see a rather large assemblage of people. She casts a weary look at Baatar. She remembers at once that public speaking doesn't come easily to her no matter how strong her failed bravado is. Perhaps with time, it will lose its falseness.

He gives her a soft smile and pulls her into a hug. "You're going to do great." He retracts from the hug and squeezes her shoulder. "I'll be right next to you."

"Thank you, Baatar."


End file.
